Koori no Akuma no Kaizoku
by Ezakike
Summary: What if Ace, Sabo, and Luffy had an older sister? What if she got to Chopper before Luffy? What if there were 13 supernovas instead of 11? You're about to find out! DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE-Haitus/Challenge


_**Koori no Akuma no Kaizoku**_

 _ **Ice Demon Pirates**_

 **Summary:** What if Ace, Sabo, and Luffy had an older sister? What if she got to Chopper before Luffy? What if there were 13 supernovas instead of 11? You're about to find out!

 **Plot:** Kaira lives with Ace, Sabo, and Luffy as children. Being five years older than Ace and Sabo, she sets off before the others. Armed with a mythical zoan devil fruit, haki, and the rokushiki, she shakes the world for a year before disappearing off the face of the Earth. Seven years later, when Luffy sets sail, she reappears with a shifting blue nosed raindeer by her side. How will the world deal with an admiral level 'Black Ice' Kaira and a vice-admiral level 'Shifter Demon' Chopper?

 **Information:** Kaira ate her devil fruit before Luffy and tricked Garp into teaching her Haki and the Rokushiki. When she sets sail, she's in the East blue and the first half of Paradise, by herself. When she reaches Drum and finds Chopper, she decides to stay with him. She stays on Drum Island for 7 years training herself and Chopper in their devil fruits, haki, and rokushiki, as well as anything else that she will need (martial arts, weapons, navigation, cooking, etc.). (In the before mentioned, Chopper only learns martial arts and cooking because he is still learning medicine.) Other than Kaira and Chopper, there are NO other crew members. The reason they're so strong is the fact that they spent 7 years doing nothing but training and that they've no-one else to fall back on.

Also, Kairas' ice is more flexible than Kuzans'. Check Lyon from Fairy Tail for an example on how that works.

 _Kaira's main attributes:_

-inu inu no mi : model arctic fox

-jack-of-all-trade

-haki & rokushiki user

-allies to Whitebeard (Ace), Revolutionaries (Sabo), Strawhats (Luffy)

-hand-to-hand & ice weapons

 _Chopper's main attributes:_

-before time-skip forms (without rumble ball)

-monster form (with rumble ball (7 minutes))

-distant, anti-social (exception is Kaira)

-stays in walk point (unless other forms are needed)

-haki & rokushiki user (no conq. haki / geppo, soru, and tekkai mastered)

 _Kaira's attacks:_

-Wasteland (similar to Kuzans' ice age)

-Stampede (20 large animals charging at enemy)

-Blizzard

-Meteor Shower (last resort (time consuming))

-Ice Shards

-Ice Clones

-Ice Dome

-Ice Wall

 _Kaira's ice weapons:_

-Bow & arrow (arrow freezes a 3 meter radius at impact)

-Bo-staff

-Scythe

-Spear

-Sword (katana, wakizashi, tanto)

-Dagger

 _Chopper's attacks:_

-Carving Hoof Sakura (arm point)

-Carving Hoof Cross (arm point)

-Carving Hoof Diamond (arm point)

-Carving Hoof Sakura-storm (arm point)

-Carving Hoof Palm (monster point)

-Heavy Gong (heavy point)

-Sakura Colonnade (horn point)

-Suplex (haki & jump point combo)

 _combination attacks:_

-Snow Point - Kaira creates massive amounts of snow in a small space in which Chopper uses to his advantage

-Ice Armor - Kaira creates plates of ice in which Chopper wears to minimize damage (one point at a time)

-Obstacle Course - Kaira creates ice obstacles (floating platforms, walls, spikes, etc.) in which she and Chopper uses to play with their enemies (uses when bored)

 _Extra:_

-Choppers' 7 forms : walk, brain, heavy, jump, arm, horn, gaurd

-Choppers' mega form : monster point (7 minutes)

-Rokushiki : Geppo (moon walk), Tekkai (iron body), Soru (shave), Shigan (finger pistol), Rankyaku (tempest kick), Kami-e (paper art) - Rokugan (six king gun)

* * *

I actually plan on trying to write this story, but if you think you can do better then you should know that I am also putting this up as a challenge. If you want to see if you can do better or just want to play with it then let me know so I can point others in your direction and have your first chapter up by a months' time.

You have to follow the list up above to a degree. There are five notations in each attribute list. You have to keep at least 2 of the original notations if you want to change or add to the list.

You can use my OC character if you give me credit for her or you can put a different character in her place.

I need some help for my first chapter. I have 3 starting points in mind.

1.) Starts as children

2.) Starts at 17 when she first sets sail and has flashbacks of childhood

3.) Starts at 25 when she sets sail again with Chopper and has flashbacks of training, her first time sailing, and her childhood

Please vote on which one you would like the story to start.

On another note, I have a picture of Kaira on my profile on deviantart. My name is the same.


End file.
